Not so
by Alchery
Summary: She was new and stressed. All she just wanted was a place to relax and practice her music. That's all! And it didn't turn out that way... I have no idea x OC and TamakixHaruhi. Reviews would be lovely and help get this updated -smiles-


With her flowing blond highlighted brunette hair, her green eyes searching, she walked down the hallway for a silent room. She just wanted a place to practice. That's all! Just a place to practice to her hearts content, and music room number 3 looked like the perfect place to do it! Or... So she thought.

"Welcome~!" A small boom of male voices came from inside the door when she looked in. She stood in shock and a lock of hair fell from behind her ear.

What the hell!

**Chapter One: Welcome To the Host Club!**

"My my, it seems we have a new customer!" Said a blonde boy, his features looking as suave as could be. He gracefully got up out of his seat that looked almost like a throne and sauntered over to her, reaching behind his back and pulling a fully bloomed red rose out of thin air, taking her hand gently as he looked her in the eyes with utmost delicate care and softness, offering her the rose. "I am Souh Tamaki, king of Ouran High School Host Club. What might be your name, princess?" He said in his most softest and seductive tone.

She blinked and stared at the young man, currently far to close to comfort. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a surprised and almost appalled look.

"….Did you just call me "Princess"?" She asked.

"Why yes, I did in fact. If you give me your name, I will most gladly call you by the beautiful name that was bestowed upon your first day of this glorious life!" Tamaki dramatically stated.

God, these guys weren't a Host Club, they were more of a seductive wanna-be actors! Hut knowing hid might just shut them up, she nodded to herself. Knowing that to tell them her name, will make this idiot stop calling her princess.

"It's Jamie Cream." She said with an irritated sigh.

They all soon blinked, suddenly out of their rolls as hot stuff men.

A short boy with short brunette hair blinked at made the first move.

"Is your last name really cream?"

Jamie groaned, her head rolling back in displeased and sad manor. "Yes... It is." She almost whined.

"That's a strange last name." He said bluntly.

"Now Haruhi, let's not be rude to our newest customer." Said a man with black hair and glasses. He held a laptop that was also popped out of no where. "She's new to Ouran. Jamie Cream is the heir to a company who distills, not so shockingly, creamed liquors only sold in a limited number of cafes in America, Italy, England, France and here in Japan." He stated. "Really, she only a commoner compared to the rest of us. Especially since the company is still very small." He grinned at the brunette. "Sounds a bit like you Haruhi."

Jamie glared at the teen in the glasses. "Just who the he'll do you think you are?" She shouted. Every one almost looked shocked that she had the nerve to say that to him. But her cockiness only earned her a grin and a the gleam of his glasses.

"I'm Ooutori Kyoya. My family is the reason why you are able to go to Ouran. Along with the permission of Tamaki's father, who just so happens to own this school."

Jamie blanched quickly. "Wh... What?"

Suddenly, two arms snaked around her shoulders. Jamie flinched and looked to either side of her. They looked like twins.

"Hey boss...~" One of them began.

"Don't you think..." The other continued.

"She should be our customer boss?" They said in unison, scaring Jamie just a bit more then she thought they would.

"Looks like Hikaru and Kaoru found someone to play with! Ne, Mori?" A blond who looked like a little said as he held a stuffed pink bunny and sat on the shoulders of a tall man with black hair. He looked so…. Bland and hard.

"Mm." Was the teens only reply.

Tamaki sat back down and rested his chin between his thumb and his index finger in thought. But he frown when he came to a decision that he himself didn't like.

"I'm afraid not, Honey-Sempai." Tamaki said sadly. "We can't force her to be a customer. She is a princess and must come of her own free will." He frowned more, almost pouting.

Haruhi looked like she was about to murder Tamaki. Did he get put in the club against his will, too?

The twins suddenly whined in unison.

"She can't stay?"

"That really sucks!"

The two of them smiled equally. "You should come to the club!"

She stared at the group of rather rambunctious teenagers. They seemed normal. At first. But just the meeting and hearing of them all talk about her, it… It was very much not normal. And uncomfortable. Jamie's third day of this school and something happened to freak her out already. Jamie stepped away and out of the grasp of the twins.

"Um… I just came to look for a music room, that's all…!" She said as she walked closer to the doubled doors.

"Well this is a music room my sweet princess~!" Tamaki chimed in a sing-song voice. "You can always practice in here," He leaned in closer to her. "With me~"

"I'mgood,thankyouI'llbegoingnow~" Jamie said quickly as possible and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a set of snickers. Jamie stopped and looked over at the twins. One dangled a necklace, and the other held up earrings. She blinked in confusion, but it suddenly hit her. She panicked and franticly touched and dabbed at her neck, grabbing her ears. "Give those back!" She yelled.

"Only if you play a little game~" They said, taunting her with her jewelry.

"Guys, this isn't fair, just give them back to her." Told them, giving them a stern look. But before the twins could say anything, Jamie groaned and nodded.

"Fine! I'll play! If I win, I get my earrings and necklace back!"

"And if we win, we give you the earrings back." One of them said.

"Why not my necklace, too!" Jamie yelled. This was stupid logic.

"Because we want to play another round~"

Jamie glared. She then pounced at the twins and attempted to chase them around and grab her jewelry, only to miss and knock over a sterling silver tea and coffee set. This only make the twins and Tamaki grin. Now, they had an excuse.

Groaning, Jamie got up and rubbed her shoulder. Looking up, she seen the cracked sterling silver sets.

"Oops…" Jamie said, staring at the broken sets. She suddenly felt all of the teens eyes on them. Four of them especially. Three of them felt excited.

This can't be good.

"Jamie broke the sterling silver tea and coffee set~" The twin said excitedly, swaying back in forth. They get to have a new toy~

"Yes indeed Hitachiin's~" Tamaki grinned. "Oh Kyoya~ You know what should happen now~" The blonde looked up at the black haired teen.

"Why are you looking at him for the choice! You're the supposed king of this madness!" Jamie exclaimed. "I'll have this paid off, I promise!" She said, getting up and brushing the yellow dress she had on.

"Because I am the manager of the Host Club." A grin and a smirk was earned from all but one of the host members.

"Why does this look familiar?" Haruhi inquired to himself, but Jamie heard and turned to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Jamie asked, a little worried by now.

"Since you broke something that cost, oh about…" Kyoya paused as he looked through his notes on his computer, seeming to look for the prices, but only really answering a wall post on FaceBook to add dramatic affect for the poor soul that was this young new girl. Which worked perfectly, as he could see the poor girl almost sweating over the fact that he was taking so long to finish. "572,000 Yen." He grinned as he looked over at the girl, a simple smile on his lips.

Jamie felt herself physically crack suddenly.

Hikaru leaned into Kaoru. "Look Kaoru! She has a mirror crack affect!"

Apparently it was very much visible.

"And," Kyoya apparently continued. "That's just for only one of the sets. They are both worth 572,000 Yen each. So you will actually owe us 1,144,000." He grinned smugly.

And with that, she shattered in despair and disbelief.

The twins watched as her pieces fell to the ground. Kaoru soon turned to his brother. "She even comes with a full blown shatter affect that even surpasses the boss's!"

A sudden gasp, lighting strike of horror, crack and shatter affect, along with drawn out "No" in a whine of defeat.

Drama was diffidently in the Host Club. And it was something Jamie really didn't like. It looked…. Bad in her future with these teens.


End file.
